


tonight

by vexedcer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jace, Dirty Talk, Female Masturbation, Finger Sucking, Lowkey D/s, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Safewords, Threesome - F/M/M, slightly subby jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexedcer/pseuds/vexedcer
Summary: He can feel them both everywhere, standing between the two of them like this. He can feel the way the sweat drips down his back, Simon’s breath on his back, the hard surface of the boat under his hands.





	tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first porny thing ive ever written and im actually? kinda happy w it? also shout-out to my friend whose only criticisms of this were "Bedtime is one word, not two" and "More clit action." Bless you, my guy.

The boathouse should be freezing, but his whole body is so hot, feels like he’s going to burn up under the soft light all around him.

Simon’s hands were cold against his skin earlier, freezing as they grabbed at his jaw and pulled his hair sharply, but not anymore. They’ve warmed up from friction and gripping onto Jace’s hips so hard. He’s going to have bruises all over tomorrow and he can’t wait for the thrill pressing down on them will give him later. 

Clary’s hands however are hot brands against his face, throat, chest - he can feel her all over, the trails of her touch burning even after she moves on. It’s maddening because she doesn’t still; by the time Jace has processed the feeling of her fingertips gliding on his body, they’re somewhere else.

He can feel them both  _ everywhere _ , standing between the two of them like this. He can feel the way the sweat drips down his back, Simon’s breath on his skin, the hard surface of the boat under his hands. 

Clary, who's sitting just between where his hands are planted with his fingers spread to take his weight, is touching his neck with a kind of soft reverence and talking to him in a quiet soft voice.

“You’re doing so good,” she says, and he blushes. He’s flushed all over by now, all the way down to his chest, but the comment makes the blood surge again. It leaves him dizzy, the sudden rush of blood in the opposite direction of his dick, which is heavy and a sore-looking red between his thighs, swinging with the force of Simon thrusting into him from behind. 

He whines as Simon hits him just perfect, the drag of his cock inside Jace adding a new layer of blistering heat, splitting him so wide.

“So good,” Simon echoes, leaning closer to kiss the back of his neck as he releases Jace’s hip to ghost over his stomach. It’s not nearly low enough for where Jace wants it, but he just pants when the press of Simon against his back pushes him impossibly deeper. “Taking all of me so well,” he breathes right into Jace's ear, and he shivers at the warmth on his overheated skin.

Clary is looking off to the side of his head, her smirk strong and sure. He can almost imagine Simon’s returning one, full of teeth but like a shark. Jace doesn’t think his fangs are out from the sound of his voice, but otherwise it’s dripping in lust.

Clary leans forward to kiss him then, dirty and wet, and he’s still whining and groaning as Simon keeps driving into him, hard, mind spinning with desire. He’s been on this crest for hours, being brought up and down like a rollercoaster, and he can’t quite tip over into euphoria yet. The cock ring around his balls is all that’s keeping him from release and it’s driving him wild.

“Please,” he begs, “Please, let me come, please, please -” His voice sounds absolutely wrecked, even to his own ears. 

“Just a little longer,” Clary tells him, running her fingers through his disheveled hair. “Can you do that for me?”

Jace gasps instead of answering, his limbs trembling and his head drops between his shoulders. He feels like his arms are going to give out under him, possibly his legs too but he trusts his lovers enough to catch him if he does. He trusts them both with  _ everything. _

“Jace,” Clary says again, sharper and firmer as she grips his chin and pulls his head up to look at her. “Green, yellow or red?” Simon slows his pace, waiting for Jace’s answer.

“Green,” he manages to get out on a stuttering exhale, “Green, green, green -”

“Good boy,” she cutting him off and lavishing kisses all over his face. “You look so pretty like this, pushing your ass out like a little slut. I almost wish I was in Simon’s place.” Simon groans behind him. He evidently likes the idea too. “You could suck his dick again, like you did earlier.”

He shivers, thinking about the thick length of Simon’s cock plugging his throat, shoving hard into his mouth as he gagged. He was gasping for breath every time he pulled away, his chin absolutely dripping with saliva. 

“Maybe I could fuck you after Simon's done with you. With the purple vibrator? I know you like that one.” Her voice is sweet and sultry at the same time, and heat pools in his stomach, endlessly coiling without release. “What do you think?”

He  _ does _ like that one; they got it last week and it makes him feel like his whole body is buzzing, not just the giant silicone toy buried in his ass.

He doesn't think he could take it right now - he's too wound up and if she shoved the big thudding thing inside him while he's so close, he might start crying.

He shakes his head at the idea, mustering up all his spare energy to mutter, “Not tonight,” in a raspy voice. He hopes it's loud enough; he doesn't want her to think he's ignoring her a second time. That's not how this works, they need to be open with each other in a scene.

“That’s okay,” she says, “Not tonight.” It doesn't sound like a promise or something she'll hold him too, just an understanding. 

Clary drops her fingers down to her clit, and then lower, dipping into herself. Jace wants to dive in, eat her out until she’s screaming and his jaw is sore, but he thinks that if he even moves his hands from where they’re leaning on the boat, he’ll fall over. Everything feels precariously balanced right now, and the minute he moves everything will topple.

He doesn’t want that to happen. He wants to be good for them.

He watches as Clary touches herself, and he can feel Simon’s chest against him as he watches over his shoulder. His hips are moving in grinding circles instead of pumping back and forth, and it’s rubbing Jace just the right way, but it’s not hard or fast enough for it to get him over the precipice.

Clary is making breathy little sounds, the noise of her fingers as they plunge into her over and over wet and rapid. She goes back up to her clit to draw circle after circle, teasing herself by pulling her hand away just when it seems like she's about to let go.

She's louder now, as she rubs herself intently. Her hips are bucking up into her hand as she works herself, her thighs trembling.

Clary reaches up to grip a handful of her own hair, tightly, pulling at the root with her free hand. The hand on her clit speeds up, the feeling spiralling higher and higher as she searches for her release. 

Clary throws her head back to let out a building choked-up groan, before her hips buck again and she's moaning as her thighs, her whole body twitches. 

It's her third orgasm of the night and one of many he's witnessed in the short time they've been doing this thing with the three of them, but every single time he marvels at how beautiful she is when she comes.

Simon pushes hard into Jace again, picking up his pace to a punishing rhythm. He can tell this isn’t leisurely teasing to drive him mad anymore, but it’s a race towards the finish-line. The sudden force of the thrusts nearly pitches him forward and he has to lock his elbows to keep his hands from slipping forwards on the boat. Simon’s fingers grip his bare shoulders, digging into his flesh and he can already feel the bruises forming on his skin.

Clary gives him a tired smile, still riding out the orgasm, and raises her wet hand to his lips. He takes it in eagerly, a ceaseless groan in his throat as Simon ploughs into him. Her fingers slip far enough in that he gags at first, unprepared and dizzy with the intense feeling of Simon fucking him. 

Jace pants around her delicate fingers, repressing the feeling of his throat muscles spasming. He's seen how her hands can create masterpieces, her light-handed touch as she uses her stele or her brushes - that's how her hand feels now, in his mouth. Gentle.

It contrasts greatly with the relentless thrusts as Simon chases his climax. He sounds like he's running a marathon, the punch of his breath against the back of his sweaty neck. His thrusts start to stutter and lose their rhythm until finally Jace is flooded with warmth as Simon comes inside him.

When Simon pulls out, he feels filthy and wide open and loose. His dick twitches, hitting his stomach where it's still bound between his thighs, heavy and dire. Clary retracts her fingers, and caresses the side of his face with her spit-soaked hand.

He can feel the mess of come and lube dripping down his thighs. Simon's fingers press back into him, making embarrassingly wet noises. Two and then three and then four, holding him open, wider than he thinks he's ever been.

“I could probably fit my whole fist in there if I tried,” he murmurs in wonder, twisting his wrist and pressing down on the place Jace wants him most.

Jace clenches and groans at the thought, dropping his head and still panting for air. Simon's fingers are big, thicker than Clary's, calloused from his guitar. He can feel every knuckle as they pass through his swollen rim. 

“Not - not tonight,” he gasps. 

Clary leans forward to kiss him, but he's basically useless at this point; he just breathes harshly into her mouth as she bites his bottom lips softly. The fact that he's managed to speak is miraculous and he doesn't think he has any more miracles in him tonight. 

“Not tonight,” she reiterates. She moves to glance over his shoulder at Simon, who's still playing with his ass, brushing up against his prostate with every move. She gives him a proud smile. “I think he's earned that orgasm.”

Simon hums in agreement as he reaches down with his free hand to grasp Jace's cock. It's a heavy weeping red between his legs and he pushes forward into Simon's loose grip, wanton and needy.

His orgasm hits him like a truck when Simon releases him from the cock ring, blindsided by the absolute pure white pleasure behind his eyes. He feels like he's flying, lost in the throes of pleasure for what feels like hours.

Everything in his body quakes as he clenches down on Simon's fingers inside him. He's afraid he might fall down all over again, as the bonelessness washes over him. His hands are still planted in the boat in front of him, unmoved from when he first placed them down as Simon finally pushed into him after a torturous amount of foreplay from the both of them.

Clary is whispering soft words as Simon retracts his fingers, meaningless as he floats through his relaxed haze. The slip of a damp cloth feels beautiful against his sweaty overheated skin where it runs between his legs. It wipes up the mess on his thighs caused by his dripping ass. 

He doesn't think he can move - he feels so wrung out that he'd probably stay here forever if he was let. The sweat has started to dry on his skin, making him feel cool, and if a little gross, he thinks the other two won't mind.

“Bedtime now, Mr Shadowhunter,” Simon says fondly. He picks Jace up in his arms, cradling him close before dropping him carefully into his admittedly now kind of cramped bed.

Jace curls into Simon's side when he lies down, relishing the way Clary pushes against his back as she joins them. Clary takes Jace's free hand and tangles it with hers before dropping them onto Simon's bare chest. He places his own hand on top of their two.

The two of them talk quietly to each other, presumably about their scene, but the noise fades down to a hum as Jace finally dozes off, exhausted, happy and pleasantly sore.


End file.
